


Twittertalk

by Zanne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boys try to use technology to their advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twittertalk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **sulfuricfusion** for beta-ing! This is loosely based on Hark the Herald Angels Tweet, my Castiel learns how to tweet tale. Kripke owns all.

**angel_face** @harDboy There have been rumors of Lucifer’s presence in southern Missouri. We must go there to talk with some of my contacts so that we mig

 **SamIAm** @ harDboy Haven’t you warned him about the 140 character limit?

 **harDboy** @ SamIAm He gets all excited when hes got news

 **angel_face** @harDboy investigate these tales further before Lucifer suspects we are coming. He was much admired for his ability to influence the belief

 **harDboy** @ KeepUrHatOn U get this Bobby

 **KeepUrHatOn** @ harDboy You idiot. I thought you were a porn SPAMbot with that name. Where’d you come up with it?

 **harDboy** @ KeepUrHatOn Sam set it up 4 me like the Hardy Boys.

 **KeepUrHatOn** @ harDboy Keep telling yourself that.

 **harDboy** @ KeepUrHatOn I picked out our pics

 **harDboy** Crap I got another follower trying to sell me Cialis what the hell is Cialis

 **KeepUrHatOn** @ harDboy Ask Sam.

 **SamIAm** @ harDboy It’s like a vitamin.

 **KeepUrHatOn** @ SamIAm @harDboy Yeah, a vitamin with one hell of a side effect.

 **angel_face** @harDboy of those around him. It was why he garnered so many followers, even in Our Father’s Kingdom. We need to get Sam. Do you wish to pic

 **harDBoy** @ SamIAm Is it better than vitamin C ive been feeling a little congested lately.

 **angel_face** @harDboy up your associate Bobby on the way?

 **angel_face** @harDboy Cialis maintains erections.

 **harDboy** @ angel_face How do u know that

 **angel_face** @harDboy The television is very informative. Are you ready to go? I am waiting by the car.

 **harDboy** @ SamIAm Is he serious

 **SamIAm** @ harDboy It was just a joke.

 **angel_face** This form of communication is inefficient. It is not faster than the telephone. I cannot adequately express myself when limited to 140 chara

 **harDboy** @ SamIAm Im shaving ur head n ur sleep.

 **luvU2much** @harDboy @SamIAm @angel_face While I eagerly await our meeting, now is not the time. I shall see you both soon enough.

 **harDboy** @ SamIAm Is that who I think it is how did he get that pic of u

 **SamIAm** @ harDboy I don’t know!

 **luvU2much** @ harDboy @SamIAm Photoshop is a wondrous invention. [http://jfrog.com/luciferisawesome](http://i130.photobucket.com/albums/p245/ZanneS/michaellucifer.jpg)

 **KeepUrHatOn** @ angel_face @SamIAm @harDboy Alright, which one of you dunderheads forgot to block Lucifer?


End file.
